


The Coach and the Pretty Boy

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Cock Slut, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Jesse enters into a risky and intense sexual relationship with Coach Schneider. But as the arrangement starts to get more intense, Jesse is left questioning his own motivations for being a part of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains an emotionally manipulative, graphic sexual relationship between a high school student and his gym coach. It is not marked underage as the character Jesse Walsh is canonically eighteen in the original film, _A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge_, but there is reference to the age difference sprinkled throughout the story so be warned. This first chapter contains allusions to scenes from the original film, but as I used the film footage itself as a reference instead of the shooting script, certain details (particularly regarding how Jesse and Schneider are dressed in the first scene) may be a bit off from the source material.
> 
> This fic is a fill for the [Kinktober Challenge](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) prompt "Exhibitionism".

Jesse gasped, doing his best not to fall over as the warm, wet sensation began to overwhelm his senses.

His mind had already been in a fog. He had no idea how or why he had walked to this place, Don's, in the middle of the night, his pajamas drenched with sweat as they clung to his body.

He was now less constricted as least. His pajama bottoms had been pulled down to his ankles, rooting him to the spot even more as he pressed his weight against the support beam he was leaning on. The most steadying pretense were the hands gripping his thighs as his baseball coach pressed his face into his crotch.

Not that he had anything to compare it to, but the man was clearly experienced. Jesse's dick wasn't exactly small - something Grady had taken a perverse glee in drawing attention to the first day in the locker room - but Schneider was taking all of it with the self-assured ease of someone who'd conquered larger obstacles. That was one clue anyway.

The other was that this was happening out in the open. Other men, ranging from older than Schneider to almost as young as Jesse milled about the bar. Many wore the same leather that Schneider did, with younger guys mostly opting for harnesses on their otherwise shirtless chests while the older men wore full leather ensembles, complete with jackets, hats, and some other accessories. There were others still who went for a more androgynous look, to the point where Jesse wasn't sure if any of them were men, though he supposed that was the point.

Of course, most of these were things he picked up on before Schneider grabbed him by the shoulder at the bar. Now, he was so overwhelmed that he was only aware that people were watching. The realization only made his pulse race even faster. It felt like he was riding some kind of high, though he knew for a fact he hadn't taken anything. Hell, Schneider wouldn't even let him take a sip of his drink.

Though apparently that sense of responsibility ended when it came to seducing his students.

"...likes pretty boys like you." That's what Grady had said when he told him how Schneider came to this place. That he was queer. Guess he has been right on all counts.

Whatever internal dialogue Jesse was having was interrupted by a new sensation. Schneider had moved his hands upward, lightly brushing his fingers around Jesse's hole. The feeling started him, and made him buckle his hips, thrusting deep into Schneider's throat of his own volition. For his part, Schneider let out a low, satisfied moan, before sliding his hands up once more.

_Fuck_, Jesse thought. He opened his eyes. He hadn't remembered closing them - maybe when Schneider started playing with his ass - but he could see around him more clearly than he could before.

Everyone was watching them.

Not all had the same level of interest. A group of old men only glanced over casually, as if this were a novelty they had long since grown used to. Another patron dressed in feathers and a leather miniskirt was trying to regain the attention of her companion, a middle-aged man who was staring at the scene intently and letting out labored breaths. A young couple standing nearby were openly touching themselves and staring, though neither of them had removed any clothing. He knew there were more, but in the fog created by the red and blue lights illuminating the bar, it was like the room faded into nothing at the edges.

_They know it's only the first act_, Jesse realized, only a moment before he felt the first finger enter him.

Schneider must have gotten lube from somewhere - hell, maybe he had it on him already - because the sensation felt more radically unfamiliar than painful. Jesse instinctively reached out, grasping the remaining tufts of hair on the Coach's head. The man paused, clearly taking the hint, and stopped moving. After a moment, Jesse felt the finger inside him begin to shift experimentally.

The pain that was there began to fade, only to flare up again as another finger was added. Schneider was breathing through his nose, leaving Jesse's cock snug in his throat, his tongue occasionally along the underside of his shaft. He figured it was an act probably born more out of greed than any consideration for Jesse's pleasure. After all, how long had it been since he'd tasted a teenage boy's dick.

Jesse felt a third finger enter him, and began to wonder how much more he could take, when an entirely new sensation suddenly seized him. He could feel the fingers inside him curving down, pressing against something that was sending an intense feeling throughout his loins. He opened his mouth and let out a loud, wailing moan as he felt himself pushed over the edge.

He could hear Schneider let out small choking noises as fed the older man his load. The orgasm seemed to last forever, until suddenly it was over, and Schneider was pulling himself off of Jesse's cock, a trail of drool connecting it to his lips as they formed into a self-satisfied smile.

Jesse rolled his head back and rested it against the support beam, panting. He was in no less of a haze than before. He was aware of the eyes that were still on him but didn't turn to look. Instead, he was cognizant of the fact that, despite what he just experienced, he was still rock hard, and the lust thick in the air still made his pulse race.

Wiping his mouth, Schneider slowly got to his feet. He was only slightly taller than Jesse, but in that moment he loomed over him. The leather vest and pants he wore was so different from what he wore at school, and Jesse found himself ranking his eyes over his Coach's body - his bare, muscular arms, and broad chest accentuated by the criss-cross leather straps - with a kind of hunger he didn't know he had within himself.

Schneider looked back down at him with that same kind of hunger. He reached down and began to undo his belt, and Jesse watched intently as the man peeled the leather pants off his skin, freeing a long, hard cock that was at least an inch longer than Jesse's own. Jesse heard himself let out a low moan, and he fought the instinct to drop to his knees right then and there.

The man took a moment to lube up his cock, letting his eyes wander over Jesse's body. It wouldn't be the first time Coach had seen it, and Jesse began to wonder if he'd ever regarded him in the locker room as he did now. Had he sat in his office, touching himself and thinking about violating his student in just this way?

Jesse slowly lifted his leg, allowing his pajama bottoms to disentangle from his ankles and allowed them to pool, forgotten, onto the floor. Schneider reached over and had cupped the boy's balls, sliding past to once again probe his hole. Both of them were breathing heavily now, the air of the bar practically drenched in the scent of their arousal.

It happened in slow motion. Schneider pulled Jesse close to him, his leather top clinging to Jesse's sweat-slick chest. The man's hands brushed along Jesse's thighs until he hooked them underneath, pushing the boy all the way up against the pillar and lifting his legs up off the ground, spreading them and positioning his body in between. Jesse's member flopped down against his chest, and he could feel the girth of his coach's cock head probing at his entrance.

He'd envisioned losing his virginity in a lot of different ways. None of them resembled this even remotely, but Jesse no longer cared. As Schneider's cock began to enter him, pushing painfully past the ring of his sphincter, he realized that he didn't want anything else. He wanted to be taken this way, and the feeling that ran through him when Schneider brushed past that one spot again only drove it home further. That he was made for this, made to take cock.

It took a while for Schneider to fully enter him. The man clearly knew how painful this was going to be, and repeatedly stopped to let Jesse adjust and apply more lube to where they were joined. He felt so sticky and so slick at the same time, and whenever Schneider pushed in further Jesse wanted to cry out and demand all of it. He didn't care about the pain, he just wanted it all inside of him.

When he finally got his wish, Jesse had to do his best to keep himself calm. His own cock throbbed painfully lying against his stomach, and he was worried that if he overstimulated himself he'd cum right then and there. Instead he let his eyes wander around the room, and realized that all pretense of disinterest had dropped. Women in fancy leather were touching themselves, while men young and old were openly stroking their cocks. Jesse stared out at them, his breathing shallow. All of these people watched as the high school baseball coach popped the cherry of one of his students, and it was like an aphrodisiac. He felt a kinship with them in the most bizarre way, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to give them a show.

And then Schneider began to move.

Jesse moaned, reaching out and grabbing the man's muscled upper arm to steady himself more as Schneider began to get into a rhythm. His thrusts were deliberate, each one brushing past the spot that made Jesse see stars, and in no time at all the teenager was an even more incoherent mess than he already was. Jesse could feel himself drooling, and wrapped his legs around Schneider's waist in and effort to pull him in deeper.

For his part, Schneider looked completely enraptured, his face screwed up in a type of concentration that Jesse recognized from the field, but with an unmistakable glee that he'd never seen on the man's face before. His body may have grown less shapely with age, but Jesse could feel the power behind the man's thrusts, see the way his stomach constricted when he pulled back. He found it absolutely intoxicating.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and for the first time since he'd entered the bar last night, words escaped his lips. "Harder."

"What did you say?" Schneider asked, the blunt tone of his voice breaking the spell.

"I said fuck me harder!" Jesse cried out. "Please sir, I need it!"

"That's a good boy," Schneider said, and immediately thrust his hips faster.

Jesse's felt his mind go blank, the sensation so powerful it overwhelmed all of his senses. He was still drooling, but his grip on the man's arms loosened as he gave over all control to the strength of the older man's body. It was the best feeling he'd ever had, and he never wanted this night, this encounter, this embrace, to end.

It was then Jesse heard it, the drumbeat of fluids hitting the floor. The audience had begun reaching their own orgams, filling the air with moans and the stench of cum. It was like a switch had flipped, and Schneider began pivoting his thrusts upward, letting out a low animalistic growl as he grinded himself into Jesse.

"Yes!" Jesse cried out. "Just like that. Give it to me Coach! Give me your cum!"

Schneider thrust one last time before leaning over, pulling the boy into a tighter embrace and pressing his face into Jesse's armpit, inhaling his musk. It drove Jesse just a little bit more wild as the realization hit him. It was happening, Coach was flooding his guts with his cum. He had claimed him, bred him with his seed in front of all of these people.

This triggered his own release, his cum painting both their chests as they embraced, connected as one.

"Fuck, kid," He heard Schneider gasp, "You're a really good lay."

* * *

Jesse hadn't thought to retrieve his pajama bottoms as Schneider carried him out of the bar. Hell, the friction had shredded his shirt, so he was completely naked when he was placed in the passenger seat of Schneider's truck, cum beginning to pool out of his ass and onto the seat.

"Fuck," Jesse whispered, staring down at the sticky mess. He may have been out of the heavy air of the bar, but he was still stuck in that haze that drew him here. Even after all of that, he still felt an uncontrollable arousal coursing through his body.

"God, to be young again," He heard Schneider say, and he realized the truck was moving.

So many thoughts and questions flooded his mind in that instant. Where was he taking him? Was anyone from the bar going to tell? What was going to happen now? But in the next moment, he couldn't bring himself to care about any of those things. He simply sighed with contentment. "That was incredible."

Schneider grinned, and expression so unfamiliar on his face. Jesse had grown so used to his perpetual scowl and surly demeanor that it was still so weird for him to seem so genuine. "I remember when I was your age. I was completely cock crazy. You been fucking anybody else?"

"No sir."

"Really?" Schneider glanced over, allowing his gaze to linger on Jesse's body for a moment before turning his gaze back to the road. "I would've bet money that you'd tasted Ron Grady's cock. Boy seems completely taken with you."

Jesse didn't know how to respond to that, instead silently letting a blush tinge his face as he remembered their brawl on the baseball field. He had felt so humiliated when Grady pulled down his pants like that in front of everyone, but now he saw that memory in a whole different light. The fact that so many people had seen his bare ass excited him. It was like as soon as he'd entered this haze, something within him had woken up.

Before he knew it, they had already reached their destination. Jesse looked out the truck's window at the dark, quiet entrance to Springwood High School.

"Come on," Schneider said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Jesse didn't realize how cold he was until the warm water hit his skin.

He had no idea what time it was, but no one, not even the janitorial staff, would be at the school at this hour. In another life Jesse thought Schneider might've made him run laps for underage drinking, but his body still felt tired and sore all the same.

As he began dragging the soap bar down his body and meticulously began cleaning himself, it hit him one more time. He wasn't a virgin anymore. He'd walked into that bar tonight a boy and left a man. He felt lighter, more powerful than he had in days.

The events of the night continued to wash over him, and he let his mind wander back to what Schneider had said in the truck. He'd never thought about Grady that way. Hell, he hadn't allowed himself too. But he had to admit that his friend was insanely hot. He was lean like Jesse was, but he was sturdier, more muscular. The way his face lit up when they talked about girls or sex. Jesse let out a low moan when he thought about how Grady had once described a wet dream he'd had in excruciating detail.

This was going to be a problem.

The train of thought was broken by the sound of the footsteps, and Jesse looked up to see Schneider walking into the showers. He slowly took in the older man's body, see it completely for the first time. He had clearly been nice and fit in his youth, and the muscle was still clearly there even as time took its toll. Something about it hit Jesse's senses in just the right way, and he slowly ran his eyes over every inch of the man's body as he approached.

For his part, Schneider made no secret of his own intentions. "Damn, you're still hard after all of that," he said, reaching out and softly taking Jesse's cock in his hand. He barely touched it when it sprung up further of its own volition, almost painfully hard.

Jesse parted his lips, so many questions dancing on his lips that he couldn't figure out how to form them into words. Instead, he simply gulped. "When was it?" he asked, suddenly hating the boyish tremor in his voice.

"When was what?" Schneider asked, still looking down and caressing Jesse's cock delicately in his hand.

"When did you want me?" Jesse asked, immediately mortified he asked that sort of question. It made him seem so immature, like an emotionally stunted child.

Schneider looked up at him, his expression unreadable as he seemed to almost study something in Jesse's. Finally, he said, "That first day when I had you in class. I saw you on the field, the way you moved out there. And then after, I saw you changing, saw this body," he reached out, running his hand down Jesse's flat stomach. "I went back to my office and beat off thinking about you. Thought about just fucking you right then and there."

"Wow," was all Jesse could manage to say, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Then I thought about how a twink like you, there's no way those other guys in there weren't thinking the same things I was. Thought about them all taking you in here," he said, nodding to the showers. "Filling all your holes. Making you beg for their cum."

"Fuck," Jesse said, a laugh escaping his lips. "You thought all that about me?"

Schneider reached out, cupping Jesse's face in his hands and brushing some loose strands of hair out of his face. "You're incredible," he breathed, his eyes boring into him with so much desire… and something else Jesse couldn't quite place.

He didn't mull it over any further though, because in that moment Schneider leaned down and pulled him into a kiss.

_My first kiss_, Jesse thought. It was almost funny how he had sex before he'd been kissed, but everything tonight was all starting to blend together.

The older man was surprisingly tender in that moment, letting go of Jesse's face and wrapping his arms around the boy, pulling him in closer and allowing the water from the shower wash over both of their naked forms. Jesse felt his pulse quicken, and his heart began beating so fast that it became a dull pain in his chest. Just when he thought he'd have to let go, he felt Schneider's tongue poking experimentally at his lips. He opened his own, letting out a deep contented sigh as the coach's tough pushed it's way inside of him.

The sensation wasn't as debilitating as when they had sex, but it was no less intoxicating. Their hard members rubbed against each other as they ran their hands over the other's body, Jesse paying special attention to Schneider's arms and the man zeroed in on the boy's broad shoulders and back. The bar had been filled with a kind of raw, animalistic passion, but this was something much more sensual. They weren't performing for anyone or for each other. They just were.

Jesse trembled, breaking the kiss and gasping for air as he felt Schneider graze his finger along the crack of his ass.

"Is it sore?" Schneider asked. Jesse couldn't see his expression, but his breath was heavy. Jesse nodded. "Don't worry," the man said, with a warmth that felt alien to his voice. "I'll be gentle."

Jesse rested his head on Schneider's shoulder as the first finger entered him. He was still pretty stretched out, so it wasn't long before he felt a second one slide in alongside it. He let out a soft moan, instinctively clenching around them.

"Such a good boy," Schneider said, kissing the mop of hair on top of his head. "Do you want me to fuck you again?"

"Yeah," Jesse gulped, feeling the third finger enter him.

In many ways it felt like a well-practiced routine. Even though they'd only once before, Jesse moved and respond in ways that felt instinctual. Just like before, Schneider pushed him up against the shower wall, lifted him up by his legs, and entered him. It was only then Jesse realized that they hadn't used any lube, his hole still slick from where from he was bred at the bar. The thought only made his body grow hotter. He loved being filthy, given in to the most craven impulses that lurked in the recesses of his brain.

He did, right?

He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Like in the fog of lost he'd forgotten something very important. The pang of concern left his mind when Schneider pulled him into another kiss, all thoughts consumed by the man entering his body.

The sex was slower this time. Schneider had kept his word that he would be gentle, and every movement, every touch felt so sensual. He gave in to himself, moaning into the kiss and pulling himself closer to Schneider, trying desperately to wrap himself around the man's body as his thrusts remained, teasingly, agonizingly slow.

Schneider broke the kiss, staring at Jesse with a mix of wonder and lust. "Damn kid, you really needed this, huh?"

"Yeah," Jesse choked out, suddenly realizing how much he had craved this. Perhaps he always had. Maybe that's why he'd felt so out of place in his interactions with Lisa and Grady. No, even before that.

Schneider carried him away from the wall, his thrusts sharper now as he buried his face in Jesse's neck. The motion caused Jesse to moan louder, the sound turning more and more into illegible mumbling.

"Feels good, huh?" Schneider mumbled.

Jesse simply whimpered in response, too overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through his body to form words. It was all he could do to hold onto his coach and he pistoned into him faster.

"You must love it in here," Schneider continued, brushing his face against Jesse's cheek and whispering in his ear. "Little perv like you. Bet you get excited whenever you get to see all the other guys bodies all wet, touching all those muscles as they soap themselves up. Bet you got a good look at all their cocks, huh? Bet they have no idea they had a willing slut at their disposal this whole time."

"Uh huh," was all Jesse could manage, the scene he was describing was turning him on even more than he already was, and he could feel his painfully hard cock slap against his stomach and Schneider picked up his pace.

"Bet you want Ron's most of all, huh? Stud like that could have you anywhere if he asked. Hell, I bet he could force you down and you'd willingly take it, wouldn't you?"

_Yes!_ Jesse dug his nails into Schneider's back. He was close, but he wanted to hang on as long as he could. He felt wild, like coach had let something free he'd worked so hard to keep hidden, and he wanted to embrace it in all of its wonderful depravity.

"I bet a bunch of the guys here have dirty jockstraps sitting in their lockers," Schneider said, a new kind of giddiness to his voice. "What do you say? After this we can go raid them. I'm sure your friend Ron has a pair that's nice and ripe that you can try on."

That did it.

Jesse let out a loud, bleating howl, holding onto Schneider as tight as he could as he came. He felt his body strain, his last orgasm so recent, but it only added to the high he rode in that moment. Schneider didn't let up, thrusting into him harder, brushing past that same spot that kept him on the edge.

And then, with one last thrust, he pulled Jesse closer into a kiss. The boy practically bit him as he sucked the older man's tongue into his mouth, clenching down and milking out every last drop of cum that he could from his new lover.

After another minute at that glorious peak, he felt his body grow slack. Schneider pulled out of him, Jesse whimpering at the loss as the man lowered him onto shaky feet.

"I have a feeling," Schneider said, kissing the top of his head, "that we're going to have a lot of fun together."

There it was again. That edge, that something in his voice that Jesse couldn't quite place. Only he could no longer bring himself to care.

He just wanted to do that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains an emotionally manipulative, graphic sexual relationship between a high school student and his gym coach, and a group sex scene that ends in a mind-break of sorts. Same warnings as the previous chapter apply as well. This is, uh, not a fic with a happy ending by most conventional standards.
> 
> The second part of this fic is a fill for the [Kinktober Challenge](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) prompt "Any combination of the above" (in this case, Exhibitionism, Cuckolding, Scent, Degradation, Humiliation, Impact Play, Seduction, Costume... there's a lot here).

"You okay man?"

"I'm great!" Jesse said, maybe a bit more enthusiastically than he should have. But Grady simply shrugged, turning his attention back to his lunch as if he hadn't asked.

Jesse had spent the day after losing his virginity in bed, too exhausted to move. He had no idea how he'd managed to find his way back home, but his parents didn't push him to go to school since it was clear how exhausted he was, though he suspected it wasn't from lack of trying.

When he woke up the next day though, he felt completely refreshed. It was like the mental torment he'd put himself through was nothing but a dream. Hell, he was certain it was, since he couldn't remember anything about it.

Everything that happened with Coach Schneider was completely, one hundred percent real, though.

They hadn't done anything anywhere near as intense as their encounter that first night. Schneider didn't even treat him any differently on the field either. It was only when they were alone, when Jesse arrived early to drop something off at his office, or stayed late to perform some made up chore in the locker room, that they had any alone time together.

Jesse decided he really liked kissing. He got the impression Schneider didn't have much interest in it, but he allowed Jesse to have his fun with it since it was the easiest thing for them to do at school. They didn't dare go to his house, and Schneider was wary about going back to the bar. Apparently the bartender hadn't been thrilled by their little show, and Schneider told Jesse that he didn't want them drawing any more attention then they already had - no matter how much Jesse liked the attention.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting a bit restless. After all, some kissing and the odd handjob wasn't the same as being bred like an animal in front of all those people, or making love in the showers while talking about all kinds of dirty things.

That was the only part Jesse really felt badly about. He'd turned one of his only friends into wank material, but talked to him every day like nothing had changed except that he was better rested.

He sighed, letting his mind wander as he cast his gaze around the lunchroom. Lisa was still in line, but Kerry was arguing with some guy about… something. Frankly, it felt a little strange to be part of something so illicit and exciting when all of his classmates lives' continued with the normal teen drama.

Well, it had been anyway. Jesse wondered how long making out with his coach every morning would hold the same luster.

Kerry's life was apparently more eventful than he gave it credit for, though. She stormed away from the guy she'd been arguing with and toward the lunch table, unceremoniously dumping her tray on the table and casting a glare across the cafeteria. "That jerk!"

"Uhhhhhh." Grady said, staring across at Jesse, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What?" Kerry snapped, looking down, only to change her tone immediately once she realized that she'd inadvertently sent the entire contents of her tray into Jesse's lap.

* * *

Jesse's hand shook as he turned the dial of the locker. He'd accidentally left his change of clothes at home, so Grady had generously allowed him to borrow a pair of his.

He cast his eyes around warily. Some of the girls were running drills out on the field, but otherwise no one else had gym or practice at this time, so the locker room was deserted. He turned back to the locker, carefully giving the dial one last turn before he heard a familiar click.

He pulled the door open, his breath catching in his throat. He'd been thinking about this the entire time he was rinsing himself off, but to actually do it, to hold Grady's clothes in his hands like this was something different altogether. He felt the familiar guilt wash over him, before he forced it out of his brain. Grady said it was fine, so he wasn't doing anything wrong.

It was after he took the clothes out of the locker, and saw the jockstrap sitting at the bottom, that he knew he would do something wrong after all.

His underwear hadn't been impacted by the spill, but he shimmied them off anyway, sighing as his hard cock was freed from the strain of the fabric. Casting his eyes around again just to be sure he was alone, he stood there for a moment, staring down at the jock, before putting it up to his face and inhaling deeply.

_Fuck, it's so ripe._

It took all of his self control not to just start furiously jerking off right then and there. He had just enough presence of mind left to know that was a bad idea. Instead, a different idea began to form itself in his mind. He looked down at the jock, his mind dizzy from the aroma, and decided he was going to do something very, very bad.

* * *

Schneider didn't look up when Jesse entered his his office. The shades were drawn, as they often were, the overhead lights alone illuminating all the pictures and trophies that lined the walls and shelves.

"What are you doing here?" Schneider asked, looking up.

Jesse was taken aback by the edge to his voice, but stepped forward anyway. He was too turned on, he needed this right now.

"I wanted to see you," Jesse said, trying to sound as light and seductive as he could. "There was a little spill in the cafeteria, so I had to borrow some clothes,"

Schneider put down his pen and leaned back in his chair, looking him up and down. A slight blush crossed his face, "Ron Grady's."

"You were right, Coach," Jesse said, liking the way the word rolled off of his tongue. "It feels so good, I just couldn't wait to show you."

"God," Schneider said incredulously, though Jesse could tell he wasn't mad. After all, he had that same hunger in his eyes. "Come here."

Jesse reached back and turned the deadbolt on the door, a movement that was practically muscle memory, before walking over to Schneider. He straddled the older man, slinking down deep into his lap before pulling him into a kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart, a line of drool connecting their mouths as they parted.

Schneider let out a laugh, "What am I gonna do with you, kid? You can't just come in here whenever you want."

"I want more than this coach," Jesse groaned. "You were right about me, that night in the showers. I wanna do all kinds of naughty things. I want you to show me how. Look how turned on it makes me."

He slivered out of Schneider's lap, looking him dead in the eye as he grabbed the elastic of Grady's gym shorts as teasingly pulled them down.

Schneider sucked in a breath, and Jesse smirked. He'd never felt this kind of power before in his life. Unraveling his coach like this made him feel desired, sexy, like he do anything or have anyone.

And right now, he desperately needed some cock.

He got down on his knees, not waiting permission before he tugged on Schneider's sweatpants. The older man took the hint and raised his hips slightly, allowing the boy to pull them down further and free his hardening dick.

Jesse had only given him head once, an experiment that ended prematurely when he started to get tired from keeping his teeth in check. Other than that, though, Jesse loved getting to taste a dick for real, especially one so impressive. One that had already been inside of him. Even if it had been a bit too much for him right off the bat.

Not that the same applied now - he just needed to get it hard and wet. And after a few minutes of strategic licking, Schneider's cock was fully hard. He even slapped Jesse in the face with it a few times, an act that only made Jesse make a mental note to try giving a blowjob in earnest again soon.

But now, he needed something else.

He stood up, staring at Schneider directly once more as he straddled the man once more. The coach looked up at him, realization dawning on his face. But before he could say anything, Jesse pushed the cockhead against his entrance, already slick with lube, and began impaling himself on it.

"Jesus Christ kid," Schneider said, grabbing him by the hips.

Jesse felt his temple pulse. He didn't like it when Schneider called him kid. It made him feel small and incompetent. He was a man who knew what he wanted and what he was doing, but this was still something he could work with.

"How many students like me have you fucked, Coach?" Jesse asked, lowering himself slowly - achingly so - as he spoke. "Tell me."

"A couple," Schneider said, panting. Jesse suspected the red tinge on his cheeks wasn't entirely from the sex. Good, he liked it when he was riled up like this. "It's been a while. When I was younger, more fit, I'd sometimes show one of the seniors a good time in the locker room."

"You never got caught though," Jesse said, practically giddy from egging the man on. "Even with the rumors?"

"You'd be surprised what guys are okay with," Schneider said, clearly starting to get angry. "Certain guys, more than you'd think, just wanna feel good, have a tight hole to shoot their wad into."

"Is that what I am to you coach?" Jesse said, taking the final inch inside of him, "A tight hole? A schoolboy who you just want to make feel good?"

If the other night had unlocked something in him, he clearly struck a nerve with Schneider, because he took him in a way he never thought he'd dare during school hours. Jesse momentarily thought he'd struck his head, only to realize he was seeing stars from the way Schneider was pummeling his prostate. He could feel papers and pens under his back on the desk as Schneider pounded into him, and it took all of his self control to keep himself from screaming.

Before he knew it, it was over. With one final thrust, Schneider unloaded into Jesse's guts, looking down at the teenager with a crazed kind of lust that he'd never seen on the man's face before.

He felt his cock slide against the now-sticky fabric of the jockstrap. In the intensity of the assault he hadn't realized he'd cum. But instead of the usual lull of drowsiness he felt a rush of adrenaline, like he'd just progressed further.

Schneider unceremoniously pulled out, throwing Jesse a towel as he lay on the desk, softly whimpering.

"Meet me in the locker room tonight," Schneider said, looking away. His voice had a weight to it he'd heard before but couldn't quite place. "Same clothes you're wearing now. We're going to have some fun."

* * *

"I'm glad they fit you."

Jesse turned to see Grady giving him the once over, and he felt himself blush involuntarily. He'd done a good job cleaning himself off but hadn't showered again. He'd wanted coach's cum inside him a little longer. Only now did he realize how stupid that impulse was.

"Thanks again for lending them to me," Jesse said, before hastily adding, "Took a while to get that sauce out of my hair though."

"Yeah," Grady laughed, leaning against the locker. "I was wondering what took you so long."

Jesse felt his heart skip a few beats, but he simply nodded and closed his locker.

"Listen man, I dunno how to say this so I'm just gonna come right out with it," Grady said, his eyes dead serious as they bored into Jesse. "I was joking around last week when I was talking about Schneider, but you should still be careful around him."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"Look, if he was just queer, fine, whatever," Jesse shrugged. "But there are whispers he's into some seriously kinky shit. That about ten years ago he was having sex with a couple of his students right here in the school."

"That's messed up," Jesse said, feeling his stomach drop.

"Don't worry too much about it," Grady waved his hand, apparently sending Jesse's uneasiness. "It's probably all bullshit, but since he has you staying late and doing chores for him… just keep an eye out in case he tries anything, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," Jesse said, forcing himself to make eye contact. There was no way he could know. No way he could figure it out. He'd never look at him the same way again if he knew.

Grady stared at him for one more beat before breaking out into a smile. "Sorry for getting all heavy there and shit. I just worry about you sometimes man. I know Lisa does too."

"Thanks man," Jesse said, his stomach twisting in knots as the sticky sensation in his shorts reminded him what he was. "I really appreciate it."

They spoke for another minute before Grady turned to leave for his History class. As Jesse turned, he caught sight of Schneider talking to a few of other members of the baseball team. He glanced up and gave Jesse a curt nod, before turning his attention back to the conversation.

Jesse looked down at the ground, balling his hand into a fist. What kind of man was he turning into?

* * *

The school looked the same as it had the other night he'd come, only this time he felt much more present, more aware of his surroundings.

He felt equal parts excited and depressed, knowing what he had to do. What he had with Schneider couldn't last, they both knew it, but he couldn't just quit cold turkey when he'd pushed himself this far. This would be the last time, and he was gonna make it count.

Beyond all of this newfound shame and self-preservation, he still felt like there was a part of this he was overlooking. But no matter how long or how intensely he thought about it, he couldn't think of what it could possibly be. And now, standing at the entrance to the locker room, light spilling out into the hallway, he could quite shake the feeling that this was going to end badly.

He stepped inside anyway.

Schneider was was leaning against the lockers, lazily reading a book with a shirtless young man on the cover. He looked up as Jesse approached, bending down to place the book on the ground and pick up a bottle of lube.

"Assume the position."

"Yes sir," Jesse said, but he knew he wasn't into this the way he had been. Hell, he'd even washed Grady's clothes when he'd gotten home when the sensation had become too overwhelming, so as he shimmied out of the gym shorts and draped himself over the changing bench, he realized the whole process felt kind of sterile.

"What's wrong?" Schneider said, reaching down and caressing Jesse's cheek. "What happened to that slut who came strutting into my office today?"

"Just a little tired," Jesse said, faking a smile.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that then, won't we?" Schneider said, doing nothing to hide the agitation in his voice.

Smack.

He'd brought his hand down and smacked Jesse's bare butt cheeks with a resounding clap, making Jesse let out a yelp.

"Look alive," Schneider said, almost like he was running a drill.

"Yes sir," Jesse said, bracing himself as the man reached down again. Only this time, Schneider began caressing his ass, running his fingers teasingly over his hole in a way that felt familiar.

"Damn kid," he said, sliding in two fingers at once. "You've really gotten good at this. You been touching yourself at home?"

"Yes sir," Jesse repeated, leaving the part where he only thought about Grady when he did unsaid.

"Someone's getting bored with our arrangement, huh?" Schneider said. "This afternoon you jumped me in my office. Only like it when it's risky now?"

Jesse didn't quite know how to respond, but before he needed to, he felt another two fingers enter him, and he immediately grabbed the bench underneath him.

_Damn it_. He'd never taken four fingers before. Was coach actually mad at him?

"Sorry boy," he said, "gotta make sure you're ready."

"Ready?" Jesse asked, before Schneider thrust his fingers back in, angling his fingers down toward his prostate. He let out an involuntary moan, closing his eyes and leaning forward.

This was more like it.

"You think about him?" Schneider asked, slightly lulling Jesse out of his gaze as he continued to fuck him with his fingers.

"Think about who?" Jesse mumbled.

"Your friend Grady. How does it feel getting fucked when you're wearing his clothes?"

"Fucking incredible," Jesse said, the first thing he had with conviction all night.

"You hear that Ron?"

Jesse opened his eyes, snapping his head up and staring up in shock.

_No. Oh god._

Grady was standing in the doorway, his own sickly horror reflected in his friend's face.

Jesse desperately struggled to find the words, any words really. This couldn't be happening. He felt something wet on his face, and he realized he was crying.

"Grady, I-" he choked out, before Schneider violently thrust his fingers directly down on his prostate once more, causing him to gasp and double over onto the bench. He heard Schneider let out a laugh.

"What do you say, Ron? This slut is completely hot for you. You going to deny him?"

Jesse stared down at the floor, trying not to throw up. His life was over. Grady would never talk to him again, and it would only be a matter of time before the whole school-

"Get your hands off him."

Grady's voice shook, and Jesse looked up, surprised at how angry the boy looked. For his part, Schneider pulled his fingers out, stepping away and holding his hands up in a placating motion.

"He's all yours."

Jesse stared up at Grady, his eyes still clouded with tears. "Grady…"

"I thought you were my friend," Grady's voice cracked. Jesse felt his stomach lurch.

"I'm so sorry," Jesse said, struggling to pull himself up off the bench. His legs felt like jelly, and his mind and body felt like they could collapse in on themselves at my moment.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Grady said, grabbing his crotch, staring daggers at Jesse as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"I- it's not like that," Jesse said.

"Isn't it?" Grady said, advancing on him. "You're wearing my clothes and letting this freak fuck you while you talk about me. It's just some kind of sick game to you, isn't it?"

"No…"

Jesse slept back, but felt his knees begin to buckle under him. Just as he thought he was going to crash to the ground, cracking his head open on the bench or the lockers, he felt Grady grab him by the arm.

Felt Grady pull him back up.

Felt Grady kiss him.

There was nothing warm or kind about this kiss. He could feel the anger emanating from the other boy, from the way his lips pressed violently against his own, to the way his grip on his arm continued to tighten.

After a minute, they parted, Jesse gasping for air, his whole body shaking. He felt overwhelmed, conflicting emotions coursing through him as he stared at his friend, who looked back at him angrily.

No, it wasn't that. Jesse could sense that Grady's anger was gone, every ounce of it channeled into their kiss.

The look in his eyes now? It was pity.

"Grady-"

"Assume the position," Grady said, his voice forceful, controlled. He let go of Jesse's arm, leaving a red impression that he knew was going to turn into a bruise.

Jesse gulped, slowly lowering himself back down onto the bench, not daring to take his eyes off Grady. The other boy continued to stare at him, and once he was fully back to form, Grady began undoing his belt.

Jesse stared up in wonder. He'd seen Grady undress in here before, but never like this. Every tug, every piece of clothing discarded.

_He knows I'm enjoying this_, he realized, just as Grady lowered his boxers. _Fuck!_

Grady's cock was beautiful. It was almost as big as his own, but he could tell it was a bit thicker. And combined with that body, looming over him…

Nothing from his fantasies came anywhere close to this.

"If I knew you wanted it this bad, I would've fucked you sooner," Grady said as he circled behind him. Jesse felt his breath catch in his throat, feeling Grady caress his ass for the first time, spread his legs for the first time…

"Damn," Grady said, a decided edge to his voice. "You gave it up to this old man a lot, huh?"

"Yeah…" Jesse said, his voice hollow.

He glanced up to see Schneider watching them silently. He'd discarded his pants at some point, and was openly touching himself as he watched the two teens.

He saw that expression again, that one he caught flashes of but could never quite place. He recognized it for what it was now. It was complete and utter contempt.

He hated Schneider.

Jesse felt his cock strain against the jockstrap, as the sensation of Grady rubbing is hard, pulsing cock between his ass cheeks suddenly and completely overtook him.

"Damn," Grady whispered, almost in wonder, "You want me to just put it in?"

Jesse's breathing became ragged, staring down at the ground as a mixture of sweat and tears dripped off his face. "Yeah."

Without any further warning, Grady thrust inside of him.

Jesse yelled out, the feeling consuming him in a way that nothing else ever had. None of the times Schneider had fucked him had come anywhere close to this kind of exhilaration, this kind of pain.

Grady didn't wait for him to adjust, immediately pistoning himself in and out of the other boy, causing Jesse to cry out more as the sensation reduced him to a sobbing, incoherent mess.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," he mumbled with each thrust. His brain felt like it was on fire.

Grady grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up off the bench without breaking his pace, thrusting upward into him.

Jesse opened his eyes, staring up into Schneider's face before immediately closing them again. _No, not like this._

"You like having your boyfriend watch?" Grady hissed, and for the first time that evening Jesse felt a flash of real, overwhelming anger. Anger at Schneider, anger at Grady, anger at himself.

He clenched down as hard and he could, and Grady stopped, letting out a hiss.

"Fuck, you have such a nice ass," Grady groaned.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Jesse screamed, his voice suddenly clear. He hated this. Hated it so much that he was hard again, craving the feeling of Grady's cock entering him again.

Grady let go of his hair, wrapping his arms around Jesse's stomach and pulling his back up against his chest. Jesse could smell him now, his scent more intense than it had ever been on his clothes. Fuck, he was still wearing Grady's clothes.

Jesse's cock pressed painfully against the jockstrap, his arousal on full display as Grady began hammering into him again, using Jesse as his own personal flashlight. Fuck, he loved this. He needed Grady to fill him up, claim him completely. To own him.

He hadn't noticed the other figures enter the room.

By the time he did, it felt like Grady had been fucking him for hours. For a time, it was as if everything and everyone had faded away and it had just been the two of them, screwing like the crazed, horny teens they were.

And now there were three more of them.

Jesse recognized them instantly, remembered Schneider talking to them in the hallway that afternoon. Only now, as he looked up at them, watching him, he felt their eyes crawling over his body with a type of hunger he recognized. Schneider had that same hunger on his face as he stood in that same spot by the lockers, watching Grady fuck him.

_You have the body…_

Jesse felt dizzy. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. The only thing grounding him anymore was Grady's scent, his touch. His hard body against him and inside of him. This is what he'd wanted all along, wasn't it?

Grady's breath was ragged, and Jesse heard him growl in his ear, like an animal in heat claiming his mate. The sound pushed him over the edge and he felt himself release everything. Every loud, confusing emotion spilling out of him as he shot his wad into the jockstrap once again. Grady held him, pulling him close, filling him up with his cum.

And then it was over.

It was sudden. One moment, he and Grady were one. The next, Jesse felt him pull out, felt their bodies separate. Felt himself fall to the floor in a heap, eyes staring up at the blazing lights on the ceiling.

"Grady?" He whispered. But he couldn't see his friend anywhere. He twisted his head, looking around as the other boys circles him.

"Grady?" He said again, louder this time. His body felt like lead. His brain faintly registered the sensation of the jockstrap being removed, the sticky mess spilling onto him as it was discarded.

"Don't ever talk to me again."

He rolled his head, finally spotting Grady by the door, his clothes gathered in his arms as he faced away from him.

"No," Jesse choked out, staring at Grady's back. This couldn't be happening.

_It is._

He knew that voice, the one clawing inside his mind. It all came flooding back to him now. How he'd ended up at that bar, what he saw at night when he closed his eyes.

_You have the body_, Freddy Kruger's voice rang out in his mind. _And it's all ready for anyone to enter, even me._

"No," Jesse mumbled again. Grady was gone. It was just him now, lying on the ground now as the other boys whose names he couldn't remember pulled off his shirt, pawed at his body.

And the worst part was, after all of that. After all that warring and pain inside his head, he couldn't deny it anymore. He may have wanted something real with Grady. Hell, maybe even with Schneider too. But none of that paled in comparison to how much he truly want _this_.

He let out a moan, arching his back as the next cock entered him.


End file.
